


May is Definitely Not Drunk

by 2nerd4this



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Also some gay cause why not, Crack?, F/M, Fluff, Soft may, i dunno, mama may, more Piper&May feels cause I love, tw: kind of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: "Melinda May was out of it. Like really, really out of it. Like, smiling and laughing and talking a lot out of it... It probably had something to do with the fact the May had taken all the pain meds in Jemma's travel bag."Or May finally tells the team how she really feels about them.





	May is Definitely Not Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after S3, but Bobbi&Hunter never left.   
I don't know what this is, but I hope you enjoy

Melinda May was out of it. Like really, really out of it. Like, smiling and laughing and talking a lot out of it. Anyone who didn't know her well would think she was drunk, or at the very least sleep deprived, but May could hold her drink better than anyone in SHIELD, save maybe Romanov. And sleep deprived May just looked like she wanted to kill everyone. No, this was different. It probably had something to do with the fact the May had taken all the pain meds in Jemma's travel bag. 

She had taken a nasty beating from the inhuman they were looking for and had taken the pain meds instead of standing down like Coulson had suggested. Now she was leaning on Phil with a wistful grin on her face after finally taking down the subject.

"Hey Phil" 

"Hi Melinda. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm feeling good. I'm feeling... Hey Phil?"

"Yeah Mel?"

"Did you know..that.. that I love you. Yeah. You're pretty great."

"I did know that. I love you too."

"No, I love you a LOT. Like, you're so nice. And funny. And handsome. Did you know that Phil?"

"Thank you Melinda. I think the same about you."

"Oh... Oh good. Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I feel like someone fed me a tub of cotton candy and now I can't stop talking?"

"That's a very good question Mel. One we are going to talk to Simmons about once she gets back from containing the inhuman. Come on, let's get you to the Quinjet"   
May nodded sleepily and followed Phil to the rendezvous point, where Bobbi and Hunter were waiting.

"Hunter, Bobbi, can you go signal the Quinjet for pickup? May's a little out of it."  
Phil rested May against the wall where she quickly slid to the floor, landing with a little laugh. Hunter stared wide eyed at her.

"What did you do to her Coulson? She's smiling!?" 

"Pain meds." 

"Well if I knew pain meds could do that to her, I would of slipped some in her drink when she was mad at me!" Hunter exclaimed. Bobbi hit him on the arm.

"No, Lance."

"Yeah, Lance. No." May echoed from the floor. She then laughed and whispered under her breath. "Lance. Ha!" 

Hunter blinked comically at May before shaking his head and turning to go send the signal. Bobbi looked at Coulson, who just shrugged his shoulders. Bobbi shook her head and followed her ex-husband.

\-----

Soon, the Quinjet had arrived and Coulson had helped May into a chair. Bobbi and Hunter, along with Mack and Piper, who had been part of the op as well, stood to one side and watched curiously as Jemma talked to May.

"Alright Agent May, how are you feeling?

"Peachy. Ha! That's a funny word. Cause.... Hey Jemma? I'm tired."

"Ok. That's expected, but don't go to sleep just yet. I want you to last until we get to the base to fall asleep. Can you do that?"

"Whatever you say Doctor Simmons. Get it? Cause you're the doctor, so right now I have to listen to what you say. It's funny"

Yes, I get it. It is very funny. I'm just going to look over your wounds, alright?"  
May nodded and Jemma set to work, apparently not fazed in the slightest by May's change in personality. Phil walked over to where the rest of the agents were congregated. 

"What is happening?" Mack looked pointedly at his boss. "Am I dreaming?"

"Um, I second that sir" Piper chimed in. "I think I preferred 'kill-you-with-a-glance' Agent May. This is scary." Hunter snorted. 

"You can say that again." he muttered.

"This is scary" echoed Bobbi.

"It's fine. Simmons says she'll be back to normal once she gets a good night's rest" Coulson smiled. "I'm enjoying it though. I think this is good for her."

Bobbi nodded thoughtfully and walked over to Jemma. Hunter and Mack shook their head and walked to the cockpit to fill in Davis on this new development. Phil clapped Piper on the shoulder and went to call back to the base and report the results of the mission to Fitz and Daisy. Only Piper remained, still entranced by the change in her mentor.

\------

"Bobbi! Hey.... Hey, Simmons look! It's Bobbi." May exclaimed suddenly.

"Hi May. Hi Jemma. How's it going ladies?" 

"Simmons is taking good care of me. She's a good doctor, did you know that?"

"I did. She's the best." Bobbi smiled at May and placed and hand on Jemma's shoulder. The young scientist blushed and continued bandaging May's leg wound. Bobbi chuckled at her before turning her attention to the older agent.

"May, I'm going to be straight with you. I.." Morse was interrupted by a loud snort from May. "Ok sorry, poor choice of words. I'm going to be honest with you. This.. this behavior is certainly not normal for you, you know that right?" May seemed to consider this deeply for a second before nodding animatedly. "Ok, good. I feel like I should let you know that you are kind of scaring the newer kids." She nodded her head in Piper's direction. "So, just, you know, prepare yourself for when you come down from this, yeah?"  
Bobbi patted May on the shoulder and walked off. May scrunched up her eyebrows and seemed to be trying to process what the tall blond had told her, but had no success. She sighed and watched as Jemma finished bandaging the last of her wounds.

"Hey Simmons?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why is Bobbi so tall?" Jemma snorted and sat next to May.

"I have absolutely no idea, but that is a good question. I do think it is rather unfair." May hummed in agreement.

"She's so pretty. And strong. I'm proud of her"

"I'm sure she would be happy to hear that. Maybe you should tell her." Jemma said as she stood up. She put the last of her equipment back into her bag and walked off as well. May looked after her before suddenly yelling,

"Hey! Bobbi, come here Jemma says I have to tell you something!"

\------

While May was gushing to Bobbi about how talented she was, and Bobbi was blushing and avoiding accepting the praise, Piper was still watching her mentor from the corner, a look of confusion and fear plastered on her face. She hadn't been part of the team for long, and May was her hero. Seeing her act so out of character was incredibly disconcerting. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Piper turned around quickly to see Coulson standing behind her, looking concerned. 

"You ok? You look kinda freaked out"

"That's cause I am freaked out, sir. I've never seen May like this. Smiling, and laughing, and just, well, talking in general. She called Agent Morse pretty. Not that Morse isn't pretty.." she hurried to correct her mistake. "She's really pretty, but well, you get the point" Piper finished, blushing. Coulson smiled at her. 

"No, I know what you mean kid. And I'm pretty sure Bobbi would smack you upside the head if she heard you call her 'Agent Morse'." He grinned, and joined Piper in watching May talk animatedly. "This is really weird, but it will be ok. Ok?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Maybe it would be better if you talked to her. Prove to you that it's actually May and not some happiness demon." And with that, he walked away, leaving Piper to gawk after him for a moment, then return to gawking at May, thinking about his advice. Talking to May in this state definitely did not seem like a good idea, but now the older woman had finished her conversation with Bobbi and was staring back at Piper. The younger agent took a deep breath and walked over to May.

"Hello Agent May. How are you feeling?"

"Piper! I'm feeling pretty good, how about you? You look like you got pretty banged up." Piper looked down at her arms. In all the chaos, she had forgotten about the many scratches and bruises coverine her arms. 

"Oh I'm fine. I'm sure Dr Simmons will check me over when everything calms down."

"Oh good. I was worried. You look scared. Bobbi said I was scaring you. Am I?" The look on May's face as she asked this relaxed Piper a little. It was incredibly familiar, her 'don't you dare try to lie to me, I'll know better' look. It meant that she was still in there. Piper took a deep breath.

"Yeah, a little, but it's ok. I'll be ok. I'm just worried about you." she admitted.

"That's sweet. I'm ok, at least I will be. I'm sorry I scared you."

"No, that's ok. It's just me, I'm a little shaken from the mission anyway. I'm sorry, I'm probably not helping things."

"You're fine, Piper. I'm with it enough to notice that I'm not acting normally. What happened on the mission? You good?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was just my first field mission since Hive. I'm good, I'll be good."

"Good, good. I'm proud of you, you know that? You've acclimated into the team very well. You're a good fighter, I'm glad to have you." Piper's face turned bright red as she was subjected to the same treatment as many before her: May's out of character praise. 

"Uhh, thanks Agent May. I... I gotta go. We're almost there." And with that, Piper scurried away to the cockpit, leaving May alone. May snorted at the younger girl and leaned back in her chair. The drugs were wearing off and now all she felt was exhausted. Soon after, with Jemma's approval, she drifted off into a much needed nap.

\------

Melinda May awoke with a splitting headache and an ache throughout her entire body. The pain meds had wore off entirely and now she was lying in the med bay. She looked around drowsily, finding Daisy sitting in an armchair next to her, asleep. The clock next to her told May that it was a little past 6 in the morning. The older agent reached over and gently shook Daisy awake. 

"Daisy. Please tell me I've been asleep since we finished the op. I have some memories that I desperately hope was a dream" Daisy smirked, yawning, and shifted in her chair, pushing a button to call Jemma.

"No such luck. You fell asleep during landing. I think everything you dreamt really happened. Which I think is awesome, personally." Daisy smiled widely and May glared back at her.

"What did I do? Tell me, Daisy"

"With pleasure. The team told me everything. First you told Coulson that you loved him, which is soemthing that I've been waiting for for years. Then you scared Hunter. Think you'll be proud of that. Jemma talked for ten minutes about how much you were talking about her, and she said that you called Bobbi pretty, which for the record, I wholeheartedly agree. You told those two a bunch of other stuff also, not quite sure what. Everyone was talking at the same time. You really freaked Piper out too, poor girl. Hope you don't mind that you potentially ruined your reputation as stonecold and heartless for her."

"I didn't for the rest of them?"

"Nah. We all know your really just soft and fluffy on the inside. I think it's a rite of passage. Maybe that means Piper is officially part of the team now. I hope so. She's good."

"Yeah. Yeah she is." May laid back into the bed and sighed. Daisy laughed.

"Are you sure you're down from your drugged up high? You just admitted that you like someone!"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Told you that you were soft."

"Is Simmons on the way?" May asked, obviously deflecting her comment.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I want you to do me a favor and tell everybody to never mention this again." May pulled her blanket up. Her tone made it quite obvious that the conversation was over. Daisy smirked and complied, walking toward the door.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and Daisy?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell them I meant every word."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate critiques!


End file.
